


Even when you’re next to me, it’s not the way I’m picturing

by Shermantheworman



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Angst, Autistic Bronwyn, Emwyn - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I think that’s all the tags, Onesided Emwyn, Onesided Love, Other, Pining, Pining Bronwyn, in the background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermantheworman/pseuds/Shermantheworman
Summary: Bronwyn Bruntley loves Emma Bloom. Emma Bloom loves Bronwyn Bruntley, though not the way Bronwyn loves her.





	Even when you’re next to me, it’s not the way I’m picturing

Bronwyn Bruntley is in love with Emma Bloom. 

She didn’t mean to fall in love with her—it’s something nobody can plan on—it just happened. 

 

-

She arrived at Miss Peregrine’s loop with a heart full of fresh scars. She was scared, she was angry, and she was hurting, but she also felt the safest she’d felt in a very long time. Her new home welcomed her with open arms, especially Emma. 

The two of them quickly became close friends. If Bronwyn got upset, Emma was always there to hold her and dry her tears. Emma was always there to hold her hand when she felt scared. Emma was always there. And Bronwyn was always there for Emma too. 

One night Bronwyn had a panic attack about her actions and her life before coming to the loop. She did what she did out of defense, and he deserved it, but she couldn’t help but feel incredibly guilty, like a horrible person. She sat alone and quietly sobbed and rocked back and forth until she was found by Emma. Emma took her into her arms, dried her tears, and consoled her.

“You’re not terrible, Wyn,” she said. “You’ve got the biggest heart out of anyone I’ve ever met. You’re a good person.”

“Thank you, Miss Bloom” Bronwyn replied, through tears.

“You don’t have to call me that,” Emma said. “Call me Emma.”

“Okay, Miss Emma,” Bronwyn said.

“I suppose that’s a bit better,” Emma said. The two of them laughed and shared a hug. 

In her arms, blanketed by her warmth, her pale blonde hair tickling her cheek, nothing had ever felt so right. To this day, Bronwyn hasn’t forgotten the way that moment felt. That was the moment she fell in love with Emma Bloom. 

Well, technically, there were many moments. Like when they laid on the beach and Emma told her her body was beautiful, which she hadn’t heard in so long. Or when they put on records and danced together until their legs were sore and laughed until they were crying. Or the times where they slept over in each other’s rooms and talked for hours until Miss Peregrine scolded them for being too loud and they were sent into a fit of giggles. There were many moments, and still are many moments, but that one was the first. 

 

-

 

Bronwyn Bruntley is in love with Emma Bloom. So was Abraham Portman. 

When Abe arrived at the loop, everything changed. She saw the way Emma looked at him, a way Emma never looked at her. Her eyes sparkled in his presence. 

During trips to the beach, Emma would lay next to him instead. They’d put on records and dance together, Abe would spin her around and she giggled and her face would just completely light up. Abe would sleepover in Emma’s room until Miss Peregrine found out and scolded them and sent Abe back to his room. 

“I’m in love with him,” Emma said to Bronwyn one night. Her eyes sparkled when she said it. She looked so happy, Bronwyn couldn’t help but feel happy for her. But she couldn’t help but resent Abe and wish he’d just leave, and then things could go back to how they were. This made her feel disgusting. 

Then he did leave. He still wrote, but it wasn’t quite the same, and Emma was heartbroken. Bronwyn couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault he left, even though she only had wished he’d left, she felt like she cursed everything.

And the sad thing was, him not being there did make things go back to normal. Emma spent all her time with Bronwyn again. Bronwyn comforted her and held her while she cried. Emma depended on her to feel better. And though Bronwyn would never, ever admit it, she was kind of secretly glad he’d left. How disgusting. 

 

Eventually, Abe didn’t write back as often, and then he didn’t write back at all. Emma said she’d be okay, that he was probably just busy and that he’d write back eventually, but Bronwyn could see the pain in her eyes. She tried to be so cold, but Bronwyn could see she was hurting. She hurt for her, she knew she could treat her better than Abe did, but she knew better than to be a rebound. She just offered her support whenever Emma needed it, and helped her through it.

-

Bronwyn Bruntley is in love with Emma Bloom. So is Jacob Portman.

 

There’s always someone else. Whenever she starts to feel like she might have a chance, someone else comes along. She wishes she’d had the guts to tell her before it became too late.

Mister Jacob is so kind, and brave, and has become such a good friend of hers. And she sees the way Emma looks at him; a look that she hasn’t given anyone except for Abe. A look that she hasn’t given anyone in a very long time. She wants to hate Jacob, but she can’t. She’s hurting, but she’s also so happy to see Emma happy like this again. It’s a constant conflict in her heart and a constant battle in her mind.

Part of her knows it’s time to let go, to just make peace with the fact there’s no chance for her, but she can’t fight the need to hold on. She doesn’t want to let go just yet. 

“I am going to die alone,” she thinks to herself sometimes. Part of her is willing to risk that chance and wait for the girl she’s been madly in love with for decades. 

She holds onto the hope that maybe one day Emma will see her through the lens that she sees her. She hopes that maybe she’ll just get over Emma, and find someone who actually loves her back. But for now, she takes whatever she can get. She takes the late nights talking and laying in Emma’s bed, she takes the friendly cuddles and kisses on the cheek, she takes the compliments and comforting, she takes the love that she gets, even though it’s only platonic. 

For now, she’s willing to wait.

She doesn’t want to let go yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaa finally a new fic! Thank you for all the kudos on all my other fics, I’ve been in writers block hell but now I’ve finally got some inspiration! Here is a fic for MPHFPC (the book. The movie doesn’t exist in my world), which has been a HUGE special interest for a while now. Hope you’ll enjoy!
> 
> Title is a lyric from “Sleepover” by Hayley Kiyoko aka Lesbian Jesus


End file.
